1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new protective holder for hair cutting accessories for protecting blades and guards of hair clippers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art storage devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,743 to Rosinski, III; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,843 to Stokes; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,654 to Galvin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,265 to Maire et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,498 to Menoni; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,039 to Young.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective holder for hair cutting accessories. The inventive device includes a panel having a generally rectangular configuration. The panel has opposed long side edges and opposed short end edges. The panel includes an upper section and a lower section. The upper section and the lower section each have a plurality of pockets formed thereon. The pockets each have a slotted opening for receiving hair cutting accessories within the pockets. The opposed short end edges each have fastening means disposed inwardly thereof for engagement together when the panel is disposed in a folded orientation.
In these respects, the protective holder for hair cutting accessories according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting blades and guards of hair clippers.